Na Lanchonete
by itmarina
Summary: Inuyasha e Kagome passam um sábado a tarde juntos em Tokyo.


"Quero dizer, não é minha culpa." – Mais risadas.

"Inuyasha, para com isso!"

"Você escolheu o cara mais distraído do universo. Qual a graça de ter ele como meu concorrente?" –Inuyasha não conseguia parar de rir. Eu gostaria de poder gritar "osuwari" bem alto no meio do restaurante, mas isso ia chamar muita atenção e ia machucá-lo na forma humana.

Além disso, eu meio que gostava de ouvir Inuyasha rir.

Nós voltamos para a mesa junto com Eri, Ayumi, e Yuka (Inuyasha ainda rindo), que também estavam comentando a cena que elas acabaram de ver, em tons de choque e graça. InuYasha era praticamente imune a qualquer crítica, nas mentes delas. Tudo que ele fazia, elas achavam a coisa mais fofa do mundo.

"Inuyasha, eu já te avisei.."

"Tá, tá, calma. Eu não vou fazer mais, juro." – Ele então deu um gole do meu refrigerante , ainda com uma cara de riso. Eu tive a séria impressão que ele estava com os dedos cruzados atrás das costas.

Eu continuei olhando furiosa pra ele, enquanto minhas amigas pegavam os cheeseburgueres que tínhamos acabado de comprar e começavam a comer.

"Ah, vai foi engraçado, Kagome."

"VIU?"

"Gente, para de falar que o InuYasha está certo."

Erin balançou a cabeça enquanto dava um gole do refrigerante. "Bom, eu só me pergunto quando Houjo-Kun vai perceber que você tem um namorado, Kagome. Ele é tão inocente."

InuYasha me lançou um olhar triunfante por cima do cheeseburger duplo com queijo extra que ele estava comendo. "Tá, vendo? Eu estou fazendo um favor ao cara. Ele simplesmente não se tocou até hoje que não tem chance. Quer dizer, eu já _abri a porta da sua casa_ pra ele e ele não se toca que eu existo."

Não precisava me lembrar disso, Inuyasha quase me matou do coração esse dia. Eu tinha esquecido que ele agora podia controlar a forma humana quando quisesse, e também não sabia que ele estava bem na hora experimentando roupas do século XXI que mina mãe comprou para ele.

"Aham, mas como exatamente derrubar um copo inteiro de refrigerante nele vai fazer ele melhorar?" Eu perguntei, sarcástica. " _E para de tomar meu refrigerante!_ "

Eu dei um tapa na mão dele bem na hora que ele ia alcançar o meu copo. "Se você não tivesse derrubado o seu no coitado do Houjo, teria seu próprio refrigerante."

Ele apenas me lançou um olhar desafiador, como se dissesse "touché", e deu outra mordida no sanduíche. Eu continuei com os olhos fixos nele, porque sabia que ele daria o bote na minha bebida assim que eu me distraísse.

Ao meu lado, minhas amigas estavam apenas olhando nosso bate boca, e, como se fosse um programa de TV levemente interessante.

"Você já abriu a casa da porta da Kagome pra ele, e ele não reparou?" – Ayumi perguntou achando graça.

Inuyasha engoliu e respondeu. "De pijama, ainda."

As três, como se fossem uma, arregalaram os olhos e me olharam. Eu fiquei quieta, me sentindo ficar vermelha, sabendo que elas iam perguntar sobre isso depois. Eu nunca tinha dito para elas, com todas as letras, que Inuyasha dormia em casa, sabendo que ia vir uma quantidade infindável de perguntas.

Elas, uma vez tinham dado de cara com ele, saindo do banho (só de toalha), uma vez, e _durante dois dias inteiros_ , isso era tudo que elas conseguiam falar.

Nessa hora de distração, InuYasha pegou o meu copo e deu um longo gole, muito mais do que ele queria com certeza, só para me provocar.

"INUYASHA VOCÊ TOMOU METADE DO MEU REFRIGERANTE."

"Agora não estou mais com sede." Ele disse, engraçadinho, e dando a comendo o pedaço final do sanduíche.

Mais tarde, devidamente estufados, nós nos despedimos de Erin, Ayumi e Yuka que, como sempre fizeram piadinhas sobre o cabelo negro de Inuyasha e como ele enganou elas direitinho "Nossa, juro, a gente realmente acreditou que o seu cabelo era branco daquele jeito. Que burras, né." Sempre que elas falavam sobre isso, ele dizia que ia colocar a peruca branca de novo, só pelos velhos tempos.

Erin ainda andou com a gente mais um pouco, conversando com Inuyasha sobre algo que eu não estava prestando atenção. Eu apenas olhava o pôr do sol atrás dos prédios, sentindo a mão dele na minha, meu dedão fazendo círculos nas costas da mão dele.

Nós não chamávamos nem um pingo de atenção em Tóquio, apenas três amigos voltando de um a lanchonete no final da tarde de sábado, um deles com uma longa trança negra descendo pelas costas...

"Kagome!"

Eu voltei à realidade, de repente. "Oi! Desculpa!" Inuyasha me olhava com um sobrancelha erguida, uma expressão que parecia sarcástica, mas eu sabia que era de preocupação, e Erin me olhava como se eu fosse uma criança mais nova que o Souta.

"Tchau K-chan, até segunda na escola." Ela disse com um sorriso.

Eu soltei da mão de Inuyasha para dar um abraço nela e então, ela virou a rua à nossa direita. Deixando eu e Inuyasha sozinhos.

Eu voltei meu rosto para Inuyasha, que ainda me olhava com a mesma expressão, e dei um beijo nele, para ele saber que estava tudo bem. Eu separei meu rosto dele, e olhei em seus olhos, tão lindos na forma humana, quanto na forma youkai. "Me dá uma carona?"

Ele sorriu, entendendo o que eu queria dizer. Rapidamente, olhou em volta para saber se ninguém estava olhando, me pegou no colo e pulou. Os cabelos prateados de hanyou reapareceram em pleno ar e voltamos para casa de salto em salto.

Ao chegarmos no templo, no entanto, Inuyasha pulou até o topo da casa e me colocou sentada no telhado. Ele sentou-se ao meu lado e me olhou. Era a expressão dele que queria dizer "Fala."

Eu olhei para ele por um momento, os cabelos prateados trançados, caindo pelas costas, os braços cruzados por cima da blusa de manga curta verde, os jeans rasgados no joelho e o tênis. "Eu não sei porque estou distraída. Estou pensando em tudo que nós passamos, e no fato que agora você pode interagir com meus amigos sem problemas, porque você pode controlar sua forma humana. Às vezes, eu penso se você vai poder ficar aqui, mas daí eu lembro que você não tem os documentos necessários, e, bom..."

"Nós já tivemos essa conversa." Ele disse, simplesmente, colocando a mão na minha.

"Eu sei. Não sei porque pensei nisso hoje. Você foi perfeito." Inuyasha olhou para frente, corando, como ele sempre fazia, quando eu fazia um elogio sincero.

Houve uma pausa. Inuyasha apenas olhava os prédios e eu, para seu rosto de perfil. Eu sabia que ele ia falar o que ele estava sentindo quando estivesse pronto, mas eu tinha que ficar quieta e esperar, se eu forçasse com alguma pergunta, ele ia se fechar e não falar nada.

"Eu não vou perder você também." Ele disse um tempo depois, ainda olhando para frente, os olhos distantes. "Mas não posso te pedir para desistir da sua família. _Não vou fazer isso_. Se houver algum jeito de eu ficar aqui, eu vou achar."

" _Nós_ vamos achar." Eu corrigi, chegando mais perto, trazendo a mão dele para o meu colo.

Ele abriu um meio sorriso. "Eu me pergunto... Eu sempre me pergunto o porquê de eu ter aprendido a controlar minha forma humana. Do nada. Quando eu venho para cá, eu simplesmente _sei_ que o motivo é para eu poder ficar com você." Finalmente, seus olhos encontraram os meus. "Mas isso não faz sentido."

"Não faz mesmo." Eu sussurrei, colando meu corpo no dele e deixando ele passar o braço pela minha cintura.

Foi um pôr do sol tão lindo.


End file.
